Future Predator
Future Predators (sometimes referred to as just Predators) are Future creatures that appear in Episode 1.6, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.1, Episode 3.3, Episode 3.4, Episode 3.8, Episode 3.9, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.5 and Episode 4.6. Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton. They originate from some point in the far future, but have also been temporarily living in both the Permian era and the present day. Future Predators are apparently not natural creatures and were created in the ARC, implying they are genetic mutants, created using cloning mechanisms. It is also possible that they were cloned from their future selves' DNA, creating a time paradox. Biology Future Predators are a carnivorous species from the far future. They stand at two metres tall and weigh half a ton. Nick and the other members of the crew believed that they entered the present day not from the past but from the future. DNA analysis shows that the future predator seems to be descended from a sort of bat, which became big and flightless, (although retaining echolocation) similar to those in Dougal Dixon's After Man: A Zoology of the Future. Helen Cutter stated that human kind was likely to have met its end by becoming food for a more sucessful creature i.e the Future Predator. It is assumed that, as long as the Earth’s climate remains as seasonal as it is, mammals will continue to be the dominant group of animals. If that is so, rats and bats are by far the most common groups of mammals (accounting for three quarters of all mammal species) and any large predator could well evolve from them. (Episode 1.6) Its elongated head houses a highly intelligent brain and a melon organ. The ears have moved to the centre of the face, giving the sonar a more directed and precise interpretation of the surrounding environment - an improvement on that used by the bats of today. Its eyes are small and weak, with an incredibly advanced sonar system, echolocation layered over low quality vision. The two ears have merged into one large hole in the middle of the face. Future predators also live together in life partnerships (a female and a male). When the couple have offspring the male guards the nest and the female does the hunting. Though it is a bit vague, it is presumed that the Predators are in fact cloned from tissue left behind from their future selves in the ARC for reasons unknown. This means the Predators are in fact some kind of odd time paradox/loop. History They first entered the Permian era through an anomaly leading to the future, and then into the present through the anomaly in the Forest of Dean in pursuit of Helen Cutter. The predators are not very muscular, and they rely more on agility and acrobatics to take down prey. This allowed a Gorgonopsid to kill one, simply by crushing it. The species' advanced sonar can also be its weakness as Nick manages to kill one by luring it into a greenhouse, then blowing out the glass with a gun, scrambling its sonar system with a jumble of sonar echoes from the falling pieces of glass.(Episode 1.6) A large group of Future Predators had been captured by Helen Cutter and sent to Leek. He then sends one to the ARC, transported there in a White van by Special ops guards. Once there it attacks James Lester. Lester defends himself using a machine gun, which has little effect on it. It was under remote control using Neural clamps by Leek. It was killed when Lester released a caged Columbian Mammoth and the Predator was gored by its tusks (Episode 2.6). All of the Predators had neural clamps controlling them. Nick Cutter was pursued by one of the Predators into a circular room were he ripped the Neural Clamp of the Predator's head. This caused brain tissue damage instantly killing the crazed creature. Leek then bargined with Lester to not attack him or he set free the score or so of predators upon Cutter to rip him limb from limb. While the two bargined, Cutter disabled the clamps and then escaped. The predators then disembowelled Leek. The predators were lured back to the central room using a sound wave. All the other creatures also had been lured there and after Stephen Hart locked them in they set about destroying one another until none of them were left. (Episode 2.7) Christine Johnson is known to have a scientist team working at her HQ researching and studying the biology of the future predators (Episode 3.4). Later in series 3 it is seen that the future predators in their home era compete for survival against other creatures such as the Megopteran, which has evolved to be larger and tougher. Society The young are kept in a safe abandoned area. The female hunts while the male nurtures the young. The female will retreat to the nest if it is threatened. The pair will do all they can to protect their young. In large groups the predators will work together to hunt down their prey. The group will surround it before leaping upon it and ripping its limbs of and devouring the remains. Young So far, the babies and children of the Future Predator have appeared. The babies were first encountered in Episode 1.6, were they were being nurtured, by an adult male of the species, in an abandoned warehouse. The children appeared in Episode 3.8, were they were hidden in rusty cars, and attacked anyone passing. The child injured Danny Quinn, leaving big cuts on his neck. As a distress signal, young may let out a high-pitched squeal, to alert any adults. They locate the sound and abort whatever they are doing, to go and assist the distressed young. The key to identify from which are babies and young, is to see which is bigger, as the children are slightly larger than the babies. Another way, is too see if they defend themselves or attack. The children attacked Danny Quinn, whilst the babies cried helplessly. Appearances *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *Episode 3.1 (Flashback) *Episode 3.3 (Flashback) *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *''The Lost Predator'' *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 Gallery File:FPConnorattack.jpg|Connor Temple being attacked by a Future Predator File:Predator 2.jpg|An early design sketch for the Future Predators Image:Future_Predator_3.jpg|A neural clamped future predator in Episode 2.7 Image:Fp.jpg|A Future Predator in the greenhouse in Episode 1.6 Image:Future_predator.jpg|Episode 3.8 promotional shot Image:predator young.jpg|Future Predator young in Episode 1.6 File:1.6 gorgonopsid and predator.jpg File:2.6 future predator and leek on screens.jpg File:2.6 lester and predator.jpg File:2.6 lester in front of predator.jpeg File:Army of Future Bats.jpg Ep6 1.jpg File:Prim predator.jpg File:Primeval53480im5.jpg File:Series 3 promo.jpg Episode1.6 29.jpg Episode1.6 26.jpg Episode1.6 25.jpg Episode1.6 15.jpg Episode1.6 40.jpg Episode1.6 38.jpg Episode1.6 37.jpg Episode1.6 36.jpg Episode1.6 31.jpg Trivia *Future Predators are the only creature to appear in all three series apart from Rex and the Pteranodon. *Future Predators are the only creature to appear in all three series finale. *The Future Predator was designed by Digital Textures Lead Daren Horley. *This creature is obviously not based on any real animal. It was based on a creature from Dougal Dixon's book After Man called the Nightstalker, which is a hypothetical future wingless bat. Early CGI model samples for the future predator resembled the latin american cryptid Chupacabras. *The Future Predator has been confirmed to appear in Series 4. *The Future Predator has killed the most main and recurring characters, Tom Ryan (Episode 1.6), Oliver Leek (Episode 2.6), Stephen Hart (discounting the other creatures) (Episode 2.7), Christine Johnson (Episode 3.9) and Sarah Page (S4 Prequel Episode 1) See also *Category:Images of Future Predators Category:Future Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths